1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas hot air gun head and, particularly, to a gas hot air gun head including a flow-guiding device and preventing combustion flames from stretching out of the flow-guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. I261100, entitled improved nozzle of gas hot air tool, shows an improved nozzle of a gas hot air tool including a body, a blower, an ignition device, a switch set, and a nozzle. The body includes a tube part and a stem part. The inside of the tube part is installed with a heating chamber and a mixing chamber. Furthermore, the blower and the ignition device are installed in the tube part. The inside of the stem part is installed with a gas can. The nozzle includes a plurality of nozzle holes. The switch set is turned on for the fluid in the gas can to flow into the nozzle and inject into the mixing chamber through the nozzle holes. Before entering the heating chamber, the fluid is mixed thoroughly with air to form a combustion gas in order to achieve thorough combustion in the heating chamber.
It is found that hot air discharged from the gas hot air tool flows quickly and travels in a straight line and will cause flames of a burning gas to stretch out of a hot air outlet of the gas hot air tool. Therefore, a user of the gas hot air tool can accidentally burn and damage an object. Even worse, he could suffer safety problems.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.